1. Field
Embodiments relate to a negative electrode for a lithium ion secondary battery and a lithium ion secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery is a secondary battery that operates under a principle that electricity is generated when lithium ions move between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. The lithium ion secondary battery may include the positive electrode, the negative electrode, an electrolyte, and a separator. From these forming materials, a positive electrode active material and a negative electrode active material have a structure that facilitates intercalation or deintercalation of ionic lithium into or from the active materials. Thus, charging and discharging of the lithium ion secondary battery may be completed by a reversible reaction.
Lithium ion batteries have been used in mobile information devices, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers, and have expanded to use in automobiles. Also, due to the desire for a compact size, light weight, and high performance, high energy density may be required. Although advances in lithium ion batteries have been rapidly developed, new performance characteristics are desired. In lithium ion batteries, various carbon-based materials may be used for a negative electrode and complex oxides of lithium and other metals may be used for a positive electrode. However, such materials may not be enough to improve energy density and a lifetime cycle. Thus, use of, e.g., metals, alloys, oxides, emulsions, and nitrides, which may replace the carbon-based materials, have been considered.